On Pretending To Be A Boy
by almostconfident
Summary: I realized that there was something very different about me. Something that none of the Gladers appeared to notice, but I noticed just the same. Everyone here was diverse in skin color, height, weight, and age. But I was the only girl. And I sure wasn't about to let anyone else in on my secret. Especially not the guys who looked like they were in charge.
1. Secret

The first thing I did was vomit. I could taste it as it was rising up only to be heaved from my body straight onto my lap. God, I thought, what a terrible way to start it off. My body moved from a sitting position to one where I was on all fours coughing up what felt like my entire lower intestine. Tears blurring my vision, I emptied the contents of my stomach. My ears rang.

The terrifying thing was the fact that I was moving. I was in what appeared to be an elevator, but it was completely dark. I felt around and figured that this box could be no bigger than a bathroom stall. I wiped the sweat off my forehead; this was a hell of a lot to take in, and while I thought I was handling it pretty well, I was still pretty afraid.

It was completely unlit, and my eyes couldn't find a shred of light. So dark. Dark like life before puking. Try as I might, I couldn't think of any memories before the box. But I knew there _was _life before The Box because I could think of things. I remember books, but I don't know how I know about them. I couldn't think about any books I had read either. I tried thinking of specific people, places I'd been, anything, but it all blurred together. It was a bit like trying to isolate an individual ant in an ant hill. Nothing stuck, and it just made my head hurt.

Where did I come from? That was the main question I had, among others. Why was I in this dark lit elevator? How long was I going to be here? Who was I before The Box? I had to have a mom and dad right? How could they have let me get here? Had something happened to them? Wait. What if they put me here? Ugh, what's the point of having questions if there was no one to answer them?

Careful to avoid the pile of vomit, I sat down away from it, but its smell permeated my thoughts. The sway of The Box felt like a hammock, only I knew that hammocks were peaceful things, and this was certainly not.

Well at least I know my name. Joan. It sounds warm to me, like I've heard it spoken all my life, but it frustrated me that I couldn't pinpoint exactly who said it. Not only was I growing increasingly frustrated with my lack of memories, I was also frustrated with this stupid box, this stupid chest binder that I had on for some reason, and this stupid pile of vomit next to me.

That's another question; why am I wearing a chest binder in the first place? Maybe I needed it for life before The Box. Maybe I was transgendered? No, I'd remember something like that. I silently apologized to all transgenders who I could have possibly offended with that thought.

While my inner dialogue did help distract me, The Box was sort of like the elephant in the room. I tried not to think about it but it was like an itch. I distracted myself with thoughts of the me before this. Was I scared of the dark? I felt my fear peak; I was definitely scared of the dark.

The fear of not knowing what was going on was starting to drive me crazy. I could hear the rattling of whatever was pulling the box up, and I wondered if it could have rusted away somehow. A sick twisted part of me hoped it would break off so I would fall and this terrible dream would be over.

I should count. I could keep track of how long I'd be here with the numbers. Plus it's hard to think while counting. And I need to keep the suicidal thoughts down to a minimum.

One.

Two.

Three.

The Box stopped moving at four thousand eight hundred twenty two. The sudden movement jerked me to the left and I got dangerously close to the vomit puddle.

It felt like I had been in here for an hour, but realistically it was probably half that. I needed out. Like right now. I lurched up and started banging on the top. Saying I felt panicked was an understatement.

"Hey! Let me out! Is anyone there?" But no one came.

I had stopped counting and this time I couldn't stop my mind from wandering. Hyperventilating, I curled up into little ball and held in my tears.

I snapped my head up when I heard something above, and instantly regretted it. My eyes couldn't adjust to the light that fast and I quickly covered them with both my hands. The top of the lift had been opened with two double doors and I felt my heart rate increase rapidly.

I heard voices from above over the pounding in my ears.

"Look at that scrawny shank."

"This one just _looks _like a Slopper."

"Smells like one too, that shuck's nasty."

"That smell's from his puke."

"I bet he's klunked himself too."

"Do you think the shank maybe wishes he could've stayed in The Box now?"

"Too bad for the Greenie it's only a one way trip."

I was scared and confused, and I hoped my eyes adjusted to the light soon. I could make out silhouettes and nothing more. Finally, like lifting a veil, I saw faces looking down at me- all young boys- crowded around the top of the lift. Just teenagers. Well, that's calming. How harmful could teenagers be? Although they were jeering at me, which wasn't exactly the thing I needed most right now. I really needed some questions answered. Like what the hell am I doing here?

I didn't get time to think on that question because a rope was lowered; it had one loop at the end for my foot. Figuring anything was better than this vomit filled hole, I placed my foot in the makeshift stirrup and held onto it tightly. It was quite dizzying how quickly I was pulled up out of the hole. Hands were all over me, pulling me up into the day. The crowd of hands left and was replaced with a sea of faces, and I turned and craned my neck to try and see beyond them but I couldn't. I as tall as some of them and they were distracting me with their jeers.

I realized that there was something very different about me. Something that none of them had appeared to notice, but I noticed just the same. Everyone here was diverse in skin color, height, weight, and looks in general. But I was the only girl. I guess they hadn't noticed because of the chest binder. I thought about what would happen if they found out my gender and I realized what secret I had to keep for protecting myself from this crowd of boys. I knew what happened to girls when men were around. I sure wasn't about to let anyone else in on my secret. Especially not the guys who looked like they were in charge. Who had just appeared right in front of me.

The boys went quiet as the one with shortly cropped red hair spoke, "Welcome to the Glade, Greenie. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but try to keep them until the Tour."

Of all the questions I had, the one that came out was, "Where am I?"

The boy ignored it, "My name's Nick, I'm the leader around here," he gestured to a dark-skinned boy with a scowl, "and this is my second, Alby. We help the Glade run smoothly and efficiently. Because these shucks can't do klunk by themselves," he ended with a grin directed at the crowd. "Everyone here has been in your shoes before, so don't worry. Just slim it for today and everything will start to make sense tomorrow."

I couldn't handle this right now; I needed to get away from this group. I didn't remember anything from before, but I was quickly figuring out that I wasn't good with large groups of people. I took a few steps away from the crowd and finally got a good look at my surroundings.

The "Glade," as they called it appeared to be a large square, several football fields in length and had grass all across it. It was surrounded by very tall gray walls covered with ivy. In the exact middle of each was there was a gap that appeared to lead to some sort of corridor, which was dark and uninviting, but it would have to do if I needed to escape. And the large group of boys seemed to be standing on some sort of town-square-ish cobblestone that was cracked and looked as if it had been here for years.

My curiosity was sated a bit; at least I knew where the exits for this place were. One on every side. I turned back to the crowd, they had dispersed a bit and that made me minutely more comfortable. I still couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty, but at least now I had some information. Now I needed to get out.

The boy who called himself the leader, Nick, spoke up again, "How do you like your new home, Greenie?"

"Home?" I asked incredulously, turning to face him. "I come up from a strange elevator with no memories, get pushed around by a bunch of nasty sweaty dudes covered in dirt, have none of my questions answered, and you expect me to call it home? Are you serious?" I couldn't believe this guy. Were all guys like this?

The second, Alby, got in my face and I had to fight the urge to shrink away, "Listen, Greenbean. I understand that you need to act tough so none of the boys bully you while the Keepers aren't around, but I cannot let you talk to another Glader like that." He relaxed a little and stepped back so he was no longer solely occupying my vision. "We are all shucking brothers here," _Sisters_, I thought, "and none of us want to be in the Maze, okay? So it's much easier if we all cooperate so we can be more efficient. Good that?"

My mind had stopped functioning, and I managed to squeak out, "Maze? We're in a maze?"

A scratchy voice called out from the remaining boys, "Oh good job, Alby. Why don't we just tell pretty boy here everything so he'll klunk his pants."

If this was a Maze, then whoever had put us (suddenly I realized I was thinking in terms of all the people here, and not just me) in here wanted us to solve it. For what purpose? What would someone gain by putting teenagers in a place like this?

Nick raised his hands, "Guys don't worry. You shanks are so terrified of change you'll cause an uproar at the slightest thing," Nick turned to me explaining, "usually the Greenbeans don't know nothin' until the second day, that way they stick around for answers instead of trying to escape," he turned to the boys again, "but this Greenie's smart. He has a good amount of fear in him, so he won't dash off into the Maze.

"Gally, since you've already taken a liking to him, why don't you keep track of him until tomorrow?"

Why do I need to be kept track of? Literally where would I go? Although some company would be nice, and I probably could trick this guy into giving me answers.

The scratchy voice spoke up again, "C'mon, Nick don't do this. I've got work to do."

The owner of the scratchy voice came forward as he spoke, and I had to blink when I saw him. This boy had the oddest looking eyebrows I had ever seen, but they seemed to compliment his slightly larger than average nose. He was a well-built white boy with blond hair, but all I could look at was his eyebrows.

He walked towards me, and looked me up and down with a sneer. "Nick this might be the scrawniest one yet. Too bad we can't send him back."

Nick just rolled his eyes, said, "Gally," as a warning, winked at me, and walked off with Alby in tow. The remaining boys dispersed, presumably to do their jobs, and I couldn't help but wonder what my job would be. I hoped it wouldn't have anything to do with that Alby guy; he did _not _seem to like me at all. Gally stood there, arms crossed, eyes facing the hot sun.

I spoke first, unnaturally calm, "Has the sun always been this hot?" Gally looked at me, paused for a minute, and then started laughing, while still making unwavering eye contact, which made me slightly nervous. "What is it? What did I do?"

"The first thing you do is ask about the weather like we're in some shucking office. Small talk. Shucking small talk." He was still chuckling when declared, "I like you, shank. What's your name?"

My name? Well, my name is Joan, but I can't tell him that because then he'd realize I'm a girl. Crap. I frantically thought of boy's names that sounded like Joan. John might work. I wouldn't mind being a John.

"John," I replied as I hoped no one else here was named John.

"Alright, John. Consider this your official welcome to the Glade."

* * *

><p><em>Okay so when the <span>Maze Runner<span> movie came out, it remembered how awesome the books really were, and it rekindled my love for these stupid fictional people. _(Also the actors are super hot.) _So, I decided to create a story to channel my obsession into. _

_Anyway, to make things less confusing, I'm doing a sort-of book/movie hybrid. I want to appeal to anyone who has any interest in the series, whether they've only read the book, or just seen the movie (although I REALLY think you should read the book), or people like me who have experienced both _:)

_I'm making the appearances of the characters true to the movie, so that's why Joan noticed Gally's eyebrows, and not the "potato nose" written about in the novel. I just think it's easier for me as a writer to have an actual image of the characters when I write, but it also benefits the reader by having a picture to giggle over while they read. I will, however, keep most of the events and personalities true to novel._

_It's pretty much canon that Nick was the leader before Alby, and I'm just rolling with that._

_Also, I know that this story is in the romance genre, but I have a disclaimer about that. This isn't going to be a typical perfect love triangle "Girl can't decide which hot guy she likes the most- boohoo" story. And not because I want my story to stand out. I want my story to be real. Believe it or not friends, not every romantic interest can be the funny/cute/intelligent/caring/sex god/understanding/nice person/dark soul you want them to be. Everyone has a few of those qualities, but no one has them all. And while I know that you deserve someone like that, I'm afraid they just don't exist.  
>Which is why they won't exist in this story. Sorry guys.<em>

_And no protagonist is perfect either. So don't go expecting my Joanie to be a Cool Girl. She is herself and that's it._

_Not sure how often I'll update yet, but once I figure out a pattern, I'll let you know. And if you see any errors or gaping plot holes, feel free to PM me or review if you're on anon. I want this story to be good for you guys._

_See ya! Emily _:V


	2. Water

If I had to pick one word to describe the Glade and its inhabitants, I would say _organized. _Everyone here had a specific job and no one seemed to dislike anybody; at least not to the point where they couldn't function. I found myself wondering if they had some form of government, or was there something in the water that made this society so functional. Maybe the fact that there were only boys factored in somehow? Nah. Although I had no memory of ever meeting another girl, I knew that my gender couldn't have been the problem. But where were the girls? I remembered Nick telling me not to ask questions, but I felt like the urge to do just that was growing more tremendous by the second.

We had been walking towards a sort of dilapidated building in the corner of the Glade with Gally leading the way when I mustered up enough courage to ask, "Hey Gally?"

He sighed. "What is it Greenbean?"

"Why aren't there any girls here?"

"Shuck if I know. I think we could use some of them for sure."

"Oh, okay."

We walked on, and as I looked at the Maze, I briefly thought about what would happen if I made a dash for it, and then shook my head quickly. The way they had talked about it, the Maze seemed like something I wouldn't want to come in contact with. A deathtrap.

As I was thinking about the possible horrors that could be in there, I ran straight into Gally, who had stopped leading the way to look at me with his arms folded, and his face was a mix of confusion and anger. I backed up, and mirrored him by folding my own arms.

I wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but I had figured out to roll with the punches by now so I waited for the large boy in front of me to make the first move. He did.

"Why aren't you asking any questions? Usually the Greenies don't shut up."

I let out a quick laugh out of surprise and unfolded my arms with a smirk. "Is that what has you so stumped? By following the directions given to me I freaked you out?" I smiled to myself as I looked to the side, "I can't believe this place."

Gally, obviously put off, tried to defend his original statement, "No, what's buggin' me is the amnesiac not asking questions about where he is. His only questions are about the weather and the women. That's not natural at all."

Taking his accusations as an opening to ask questions and anger him at the same time, I said with a grin sarcastically, "Here's a question: why can't you just mind your own business? Or did they take that away from you along with your memories?"

For the second time in ten minutes, Gally burst into laughter. I knew the look on my face must have comical, because I was seriously shocked. This guy was turning out to be quite the character. He seemed like the type of guy who argued and provoked others for fun. Well I wasn't going to back down, I knew I was much smarter than this over-sized crazy guy.

"Alright Greenie, I'll let you ask three _real _questions, just for making me laugh like that. Nick's just gonna have to deal with it."

I felt the grin on my face and I couldn't hold back my excitement, "Yes! Finally! Okay, um, does everyone come up The Box with no memories?" Instantly, I wished I had picked a better first question; I had mostly figured out this one by myself. The way Nick had said "everyone's been in your shoes" really could have only meant one thing.

But I hadn't thought my question through, so when Gally confirmed it with, "Yeah, none of us remember anything before The Box," I just sort of nodded like I couldn't have thought of that myself, but I was still mentally beating myself up for wasting an opportunity.

I had to make sure my next question didn't have an obvious answer. I must have looked like such a weirdo standing there, eyebrows furrowed, staring intently at the ground. It had only been a few seconds but it felt like it had been several minutes the way Gally stood there watching me.

"Is there any way out of here?"

Gally sighed and looked at anywhere but me, "We haven't found one yet."

"Wait, what? We're stuck here? When I asked if there was any way out I meant like if there was a city nearby that we got supplies from. And now you're telling me we're trapped in the Glade? I mean I heard the people call The Box a one-way trip, but that doesn't mean anything right? Tell me there's a way out of here. Haven't you sent people into the Maze?" All the panic that had melted away came back full force. No wonder the boy had called me unnaturally calm: who would be calm once they figured this out. And not only that, but I could only pretend to be a guy for so long before someone figured something out. What would I do when my period came?

Gally had a grin on his face and I called him out, "Is this some sick joke for you? Watching me panic makes you smile or something?"

"Nope. You're just finally acting like a Greenie is all."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah that's fantastic. Just perfect really. Now answer my question: why haven't they sent people out into the Maze?" Maybe I was the crazy one, not Gally. My emotions were all over the place; I was panicked, but I could still manage sarcasm apparently.

"We've been here about a year and a half now, of course we send people into the Maze. We want to get out just as much as you, Johnny boy. Trust me. And supplies come up once a week from The Box. Now how about you put on a brave face and ask me your last question?"

I took some deep breaths; as long as they were actively looking for an exit I could relax. But something else bothered me. They had been here that long and still hadn't solved it? I mean, the walls surrounding the Glade looked tall, but how big could one Maze be?

I decided to save that question for the Tour tomorrow. I figured that Nick could answer my big questions a lot better than this guy. "Alright last question. Is there a mirror around here? I want to know what I look like."

Gally said, "Follow me," and continued to lead the way towards the leaning building in the corner. He mumbled something that sounded like "bloody vain Greenie" and I followed him.

There were some questions that only the mirror could answer. Like why no one realized I was a girl. Chest binder or not, I probably still had some feminine qualities. Also I kind of wanted to see what I looked like. From my hands, I could tell that I was pretty pale, and my fingers looked thin and bony. Crap, I have girl hands. I needed to start observing some of the other Gladers if I wanted to keep my gender to myself. My best guess was that I look pretty neutral in terms of feminine and masculine, and they had never had a girl Glader before so they didn't question it. But if I didn't start acting like a boy they would certainly start to question it.

As we walked closer towards the building, I got a good look at it; it looked pathetic to say the least. I could tell that the base of it appeared to be pretty sturdy, and that was where it ended. It was leaning slightly to the left and looked liked a blind person had added on rooms.

I heard myself saying, "Who built this pile of trash?"

He didn't turn around to answer, "Yours truly. I'm the Keeper of the Builders."

I felt the blood rushing to my face. "O-oh." Maybe I should invest in keeping my mouth shut.

When we got there, Gally half-turned around, "This is the Homestead, where we eat, sleep, shower, klunk, and the clinic's here too. We had to keep adding on to it, and since, as you pointed out, none of us are architects, it looks wonky."

He opened the wooden door and walked in. I followed, noticing how he opened the door, and copied it exactly. (I'm not sure if any guys open doors differently, but it doesn't hurt to be too careful.)

"Hey shuck-face! It ain't time for dinner yet!"

I wasn't sure if "shuck-face" was directed at me or Gally, but Gally answered that for me, "Slim it, Frypan. The Greenbean needs water. I'm not here to steal food." He looked at me and gestured with his thumb in the direction of the voice we just heard, "That's Frypan. He's the Keeper of the Cooks. Don't get caught raiding the fridge or he'll never let it go. Also don't call him 'head chef' or it goes to his already big head. Now let's go get you your water, and then head to the bathroom."

I hadn't mentioned being thirsty, but now I realized I was in dire need of water. Swallowing had become quite difficult, plus I could still taste the vomit from The Box. Yet again, I followed Gally towards an unknown destination. I felt a little useless at the fact that I contributed in any way. _Joan, _I told myself, _one day everyone's going to be depending on you, and that'll make up for how it is now._

The kitchen was pretty basic. It had a large oven, a microwave, a dishwasher, a sink, some counter space, and tables with chairs. A large boy wearing an apron walked up holding a metal cup and handed it to me. It felt cool against my hand, and water was sloshing around inside.

I said a word of thanks and started gulping down the water. The boy, presumably Frypan, turned to Gally, "How'd you get stuck with the Greenbean, slinthead?"

"I made some comment that Nick didn't like."

"Oh. So the same bloody thing that happens every day?"

"Yeah that sounds about right."

I swallowed the last drop and broke away from the lip of the cup gasping for breath. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the _best_ idea to drink a mysterious liquid handed to me, but that was the most satisfying water I had ever tasted in my life. Not that I could remember life before, but this water was amazing. Or maybe I was just so thirsty it tasted like heaven.

Heaven... Is this place Hell? That would make _some _things start to add up. All I knew was that this place certainly wasn't Heaven.

I started to lick my lips, but then I thought that maybe guys didn't do that. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I put the cup on the counter beside me. Passing off as a guy would definitely be an easier task if I could recall how guys acted.

I watched Gally and the large boy talk. Frypan and Gally seemed to be close friends. How long would it take for me to make friends? What if no one wanted to be my friend? I guess I wouldn't have to worry about my secret coming out if no one was close to me, but it seemed like a lonely way to spend the days: trapped in here, friendless.

I must have made a face because Frypan asked, "John, why the long face?"

"Nah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Like I'm going to tell complete strangers my feelings.

Frypan walked closer and placed his hand on my shoulder, "We're a family here. We joke together, we eat together, we suffer together. Now if the Greenie's having trouble adjusting, then we all help him along. What's buggin' you?"

I felt like telling Frypan everything right then and there, from the chest binder to the way I thought he reminded me of what a mother should be. My thoughts about not having friends seemed not so stupid anymore.

"I was just thinking about how-"

But I was cut off by Gally, who walked right through Frypan and I, "Whoa whoa whoa. Listen Siggy. This Greenbean is mine. This shank's the best thing that's happened all week and he's a pile of klunk, but he's an entertaining pile of klunk."

I wasn't sure how I was supposed react to that, but Frypan (Siggy?) beat me to it, "Whatever Gally. I just wanted a little Glader to keep as a pet. They're so fun at that age."

What?

"I know. I bet his tiny balls ain't even dropped yet."

What about my balls?

"Gally, can't we just share him?"

I cleared my throat and spoke up, "Ahem. Can one of you two point me towards the bathroom? Y'all can have this little er- discussion while I'm pissing." (I purposefully used a crude word! Being a boy is easy.)

"Yeah, it's that way down the hall." I followed the directions and walked away from that conversation. ("Frypan. Most of the newbies are too scared to even look at me, let alone argue with me. You have to let me have this one." "That's my point; I want to be around the slinthead who can look at your ugly face without dong runnin' down his leg.")

I knocked once, and opened the door to the bathroom after a pause. Rushing to the mirror, my heart beat heavily in anticipation.

Luckily I had a younger looking face. I could easily pass for a twelve-year old boy (whose, in Gally's words, balls hadn't dropped yet), but I was probably closer to sixteen. I had gray-blue determined eyes, framed by dirty-blond eyelashes. My eyebrows were thick and brown with very little arch to them, giving me an interesting looking face. I had thin lips with a strong jaw. And with short straw blonde hair directly on top, I looked like a very cute preteen boy. With my thin body and the chest binder, I wouldn't have much trouble pretending to be male unless people started to look closely at me. At least I was safe aesthetically speaking; I still had no idea what to do about the showering situation, I hadn't seen them yet, but I hoped that it wasn't a locker room set-up.

I made faces in the mirror. I wondered if I was pretty or not. I suppose in the grand scheme of things it didn't really matter. If I looked like a model, especially since I was I boy here, it wouldn't add up to much. But even if someone did have feelings for me, they surely wouldn't if they found out I didn't have the parts they were looking for.

Okay: time to evaluate.

I'm stuck in the middle of a seemingly unsolvable maze with no memories.

I'm a girl surrounded by boys who, by the way, haven't seen a girl in a year and a half.

I have no idea how boys act.

Some teenage boys want to keep me around because I'm entertaining.

Alright. It could be worse.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, y'all, it's me again.<em>

_1. I literally love all of you and I hope you've had a marvelous past few days!_

_2. My computer is glitchy and it doesn't type in the letter "L" sometimes. So while I was editing this chapter I came across phrases like "Whatever Gay." and "Gay leading the way." It was just super funny imo._

_3. We finally know what Joan looks like! Yay! I wanted to put it in last chapter but it didn't fit/ I was too lazy so it just didn't happen lol. Sorry that you lovely folks had to suffer for that._  
><em>Here is what Joan's face looks like: i/pix/2013/04/23/article-2313378-196FFC7A000005DC-960_ (Modeled by the ever beautiful Cara Delevingne.)_  
><em>Here is what Joan's hair looks like: . (Modeled by the ever beautiful Carey Mulligan.)<em>  
><em>Here is what Joan's voice sounds like (minus the slight lisp that Grimes has): watch?v=tpCaM_FAFnY (Grimes is super amazing and y'all should try her music if you want to listen to angels.)<em>

_Sorry if the links don't work. I tried _:/

Update: The links don't work. Here are the individual steps on how to get to each webpage:

Google 'cara delevingne no makeup'. It's the picture of her in the shark sweatshirt.  
>Google 'carey mulligan pixie cut'. You can look at any of those to get the idea of what Joan's hair looks like.<br>Youtube 'grimes interview'. You can just watch a few of those. The particular one I'm basing Joan's voice off of is the one where she has gems on her face and braids in her hair.

I really wish the stupid links would work though *-*

_4. I also realize that my writing style seems very different from Mr. Dashner's, and that's because it is. Not only that, but we're working with different characters. Thomas is a very neutral guy, intentionally with no defining traits._  
><em>Joan is very impulsive, and her train of thought is odd, and she misses the big picture sometimes. And since this story is written in first person, it captures more of that.<em>

_5. Not much happens in this chapter, but idgaf. Joan is easily pleased and so am I._

_6. I'm a little sad that no one noticed my Gone Girl reference in the last chapter._

_7. Internet cookies for anyone who can guess who Joan's name came from!_

_8. Thank you for reviewing and favoriting and just silently reading. Ily all so much._

_9. A lot of you mentioned that you'd like for Joan to be shipped with a particular person. I've kind of already made my decision on that one, but I still like to know what you guys are thinking about. And who knows? My mind's been changed before._

_I made this A/N longer than I wanted it to be, yoinks. Happy reading, Emily _:V


End file.
